Moving
by PTBvisiongrrl
Summary: Cordelia and Phantom Dennis move into the Hyperion, problems occur- and, oh, yeah, Cordy starts to find out just what it means to be part demon! C/A- sort of, and some non-sexual bondage.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own nothing, just kindly use. Joss Whedon is a genius.  
  
Summary: Cordelia and Phantom Dennis move into the Hyperion, problems occur- and, oh, yeah, Cordy starts to find out just what it means to be part demon! C/A- sort of, and some non-sexual bondage.  
  
Moving  
  
Chapter One  
  
Cordelia thumped hard against the wall again. Those neighbors were amazing. It was eight am and this was the third time they had gone at it this morning. Or so she surmised from the sounds coming through the wall yet again.  
  
Good lord, she thought, pulling the pillow over her head to drown out the moans. She was never going to get any sleep at this rate- and she was exhausted from a fight with a Kevlar demon. Now that she didn't have much pain from the visions these days and Fred was around to watch Connor, Cordy had begun to go out on missions again. Coupled that with her newfound, demon strength, she had become an integral part of the AI field crew. The demon last night had thought she was going to be an easy meal, once Angel and the others were injured and out of the fight. Cordelia had surprised the demon, pulling a huge broadsword out from behind her back and beheading the ugly thing. Cordelia had also surprised Wesley, Gunn, and Angel- happily so- as well as herself.  
  
It had been a no-brainer, telling Skip to demonify her. She hadn't really thought about the consequences at the time, other than freeing Angel from serious mental disturbance. But the effects had begun to slowly crop up, here and there. Most were small effects, and helpful to boot. Cordelia had acquired an excellent sense of smell, almost as good as Angel's. She neglected to mention that one until last night. She had won against the second Kevlar demon- the mate of the first, and hidden in the sewers- because she could smell it before anyone else saw it. They had all been exhausted and still slightly disoriented from the first fight. Once AI had determined how she had spotted the second demon- saving their lives- Wesley and Angel had insisted that they must talk about these things and record them.  
  
Angel and Wesley had grilled her for hours last night back at the Hyperion, asking her all kinds of weird questions- did she have any odd food cravings, change in sleeping habits, or if anything else unusual had happened to her since her party. They still weren't sure what kind of demon she was- Skip hadn't really been that chatty with the information- and each piece of information could be vital to classifying her.  
  
The session had lasted until the wee hours of the morning, when she had demanded to go home for a shower to get off demon goo and some sleep. Angel and Wesley had talked over her head about her like she was some science experiment gone wrong the whole way home. She had slammed the door and was in her building before either man had even realized it. Super human speed, too?  
  
No, just stupid men.  
  
It felt good to get home to Phantom Dennis' thoughtful care. A warm bath, some good food, and a neatly turned down bed were like heaven. And just as she lay herself down for some zees, the neighbors had started up.  
  
Then died down and started up again.  
  
And, now, again.  
  
Cordelia's patience, already worn thin by the long night, snapped. She starting screaming. "You inconsiderate bastards! Can't you fuck in another room? Or gag each other? I am a warrior for the Powers! Doesn't that count for anything?"  
  
The sounds continued and, if anything, got louder. Anger rising in her throat, she continued her tirade, punctuating each word with a punch at the wall adjoining the offending apartment. "All" punch "I" punch "want" punch "is" punch "a" punch "few" punch "hours" punch "of" punch "SLEEP" PUNCH!  
  
The last word came out with a roar, and the accompanying punch sent her fist through the wall, leaving something of a large hole. Screams echoed through it, and Cordelia sighed. I'm not getting any sleep after all, she thought. The super will be here in a minute- if not the cops.  
  
Rising from the bed to prepare for whatever visitor would be arriving to chide her for her temper tantrum, she glanced into the mirror from habit. What she saw made her heart thump loudly in her ears.  
  
Cordy's face was purple, her eyes glowing silver slits. And she was floating again.  
  
"Oh, my God!" She collapsed back on her bed. She did not cry- really, she had been expecting this since she had woken up in Angel's room that day- but reached for the phone. Dialing AI's number and hearing Angel's voice, she lost some of her resolve and reserve. Her voice trembled a little when a sleepy Angel answered. "Hi, Angel. I think you need to come over to my place."  
  
Angel instantly sounded alert. "It's daylight out, Cordy."  
  
Cordy responded with a sigh. "I know. But I think you want to see this yourself, and I don't know how long it might last."  
  
Angel had already headed down to the sewers by the time the phone dropped out of Cordelia's hand.  
  
The door to Cordelia's apartment swung open as soon as a smoldering Angel reached it. Phantom Dennis was still a little nervous around Angel, since he had come back from the dark-but-not-quite-soulless side. If Dennis opened the door for Angel so quickly, without Cordelia ordering it, it must be bad.  
  
Angel immediately heard thumps and crashes coming from Cordelia's bedroom. Dennis cracked the door open for Angel but would not let him into the room. What he saw struck him dumb.  
  
The contents of Cordelia's closet were shredded on the bed. The hole in the wall- how did that get there?- had been enlarged since earlier this morning. Cordelia was presently reaching wildly through the opening, trying to catch hold of a rather large German Shepherd that would not stop barking at her. The dog was not dumb or slow, and Cordelia's purple arm was oozing some even darker purple gunk in several places.  
  
Angel blinked. Purple?  
  
Cordelia had evidently caught scent of him, because she immediately stopped trying to grab the dog, withdrew her arm, and whirled around to face Angel and Dennis. With a harsh cry from her throat in what sounded like another language, she ran for the door and slammed it open. Knocking Angel on his ass, she jumped on top of him and started pounding his head against the hardwood floors.  
  
Angel couldn't believe what was happening. Worse, he didn't know how to stop it. Cordy still seemed to be increasing her strength. Although he very much wanted her to stop slamming his head so hard, he wasn't sure how much force was needed. And he did not want to hurt Cordelia. "Cordy! It's me! Stop it!"  
  
The words had no effect. His sight was starting to go dark at the corners; he needed to do something quickly. Bucking his hips up, Angel tried to knock Cordelia off balance; despite all his strength, it had as much effect as the words. He tried pushing her off him, to the same end.  
  
The head pounding was getting worse- she had added a neat little head twist after each slam. A twist that Angel was afraid would soon decapitate him, as each twist got progressively stronger. Desperate, but sure that Cordy's new demon powers would protect her from the worst of it- yet still fearing Cordy's ire when she came back to herself- Angel pulled back and popped her one in the face.  
  
Her head snapped to the right a little, but the rhythm she had created- twist, slam, twist- did not even slow down. Angel tried the last trick in his book. "Dennis, help me get her calmed down!"  
  
A vase slowly floated from the top of her dresser, and paused above her head. It wiggled a little, as if Dennis were unsure, but another plea from Angel brought the vase down squarely on Cordelia's head-  
  
-to the same effect as all of Angel's individual struggling. It took two more vases from the other rooms before Cordelia was even weakened enough for Angel to get up. And a couple of whacks with a frying pan to knock her unconscious.  
  
"Thanks, Dennis," Angel mumbled as he tried to get up. Cordelia was obviously having some demon side effects; just as obviously, Angel could not leave her here alone. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to help him think. He had to get her back tot he Hyperion, it was a bright, sunny day outside, and if his strength couldn't keep her down, the rest of AI would be useless. He hated to do it- well, not really, but didn't allow himself to enjoy it too much. He took some of the shredded clothing heaped on the floor and tied Cordy's hands and feet, then hefted her onto his shoulder for the trip back to the hotel. He was going to need help with this one. 


	2. Moving Chapter Two

Disclaimer- I own nothing, just kindly use. Joss Whedon is a genius.  
  
Summary: Cordelia and Phantom Dennis move into the Hyperion, problems occur- and, oh, yeah, Cordy starts to find out just what it means to be part demon! C/A- sort of, and some non-sexual bondage.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Angel looked down at a still sleeping and chained up Cordelia. It had been three hours since they had gotten back to the Hyperion, and the purple shade of Cordelia's skin was now fading. Fred had called Wes and Gunn, and all of them were downstairs pouring over books to try and figure out just what had happened this morning.  
  
Cordelia was still out cold. Angel hoped she hadn't been too hurt by his and Dennis' efforts to subdue her. Never very trustful, Angel had exchanged the cloth bindings on Cordy's hands and feet for good strong manacled chains. He certainly didn't want a repeat of this morning's attack- especially when there wasn't a ghost around to help him.  
  
Angel realized that he was in full brood mode again. Cordelia had chosen the visions this time, but he still felt as if it was his fault she had them. Which meant that all the new demon side-effects were his fault, too. He assumed that Cordelia's recent demonization was similar in a way to his own birth as a vampire. You felt the demon, and tried to control it, but at some points it just got too strong. Something this morning must have made the demon cranky, and with out experience in dual life-forces, Cordelia wasn't able to control it. Hence, the now fading purple; as she calmed down, the demon traits hid themselves again.  
  
The main problem now was helping Cordelia tame her demon. Or would be, once they finally identified what kind of demon she was.  
  
Cordelia was slowly waking up. She felt the effects of yesterday's fight; she was sore and achy. But why did her head hurt so much? The demon never laid a direct hand on her; she hadn't even so much as bumped her head. She reached up to feel the sore spot on the back of her head…  
  
And froze when the movement clanked. Her eyes popped open, and she was staring at heavy-duty chains fastened to her wrists and ankles. "What the hell!" she shrieked, struggling slightly, the purple tinge getting darker by the second.  
  
Angel jumped; Cordelia had suddenly come to life, and was turning back in to demon-girl. "Cordy!" he grabbed her hands, hoping she wasn't too far gone again to hear him. "Cordy! Calm down!"  
  
The sound of Angel's voice calmed her, but she was still furious at waking up in bondage. "What did you do to me?" she demanded.  
  
Angel inwardly cringed. Cordy wasn't going to take this whole tied up thing well to begin with; but she REALLY wasn't going to take well was the why of it. "Well, you had- an episode- earlier."  
  
Cordelia took a deep breath. "What do you mean by an episode?"  
  
Wesley's voice answered her calmly from the doorway. "You turned purple, trashed your apartment, and kicked Angel's ass."  
  
Angel turned to frown at Wesley. "I wouldn't put it quite like that."  
  
"Do you know another word for purple, Ang?" Gunn piped in, Fred following behind them.  
  
Both men were enjoying Angel's defeat this morning a little too much for his comfort. He let the comment pass. "Do you remember calling me this morning to ask me to come over? I came in and found the place a mess. And you didn't exactly appreciate the visit."  
  
Cordelia looked shocked. "I don't really remember anything after my neighbors work me up this morning when I was trying to sleep…On my God," she looked at Angel with horror, noticing his bruises. "What did I do to you?"  
  
Angel shrugged it off. "I'm fine."  
  
"We have been researching the incident since then, and…" Wesley was interrupted by Cordelia.  
  
"What time is it? How long was I out of it?"  
  
Fred checked her watch. "About three hours, fifteen minutes and ten seconds."  
  
Gunn and Wesley gave Fred an odd look, to which she shrugged.  
  
Cordelia bit her lip. "So what happened? Another demon growing pain?"  
  
Wesley took off his glasses and wiped them clean before returning them to his face. "Something of that sort."  
  
Cordelia, tired and upset, didn't like the sound of that statement. "What do you mean, something of the sort?"  
  
Angel put a cool hand on her arm, trying to calm her. "I think that means they still can't tell what kind of demon you are."  
  
Wesley, Fred, and Gunn concurred with nodding heads. "But we're working on it, girl, so don't get upset!" Gunn added.  
  
"Definitely don't get upset!" Fred sputtered.  
  
Wesley added to Fred's comment in a nervous tone. "It seems that your demon…attributes...are coming out in times of heightened emotion, such as when we were attacked. Your anger at some annoyance- maybe noisy neighbors or a barking dog- probably set off this morning's incident as well."  
  
Angel looked Cordelia straight in the eyes, hoping she wouldn't take this the wrong way. "That's why your chained to the bed."  
  
Cordelia suddenly seemed to come back to her old self. "Hey, I am chained to the bed! Was that really necessary, super-strong vampire guy? You can't stop itty-bitty half-demon girl? 'Cause this is rather embarrassing."  
  
Angel would have blushed, if he wasn't dead. "Um, actually…no, I couldn't stop you."  
  
Cordelia was really scared now. The whole super strength thing was cool for a while, but not now that she was having amnesiac episodes and apparently really did kick Angel's ass. "So when will it be okay to let me out of these things? They really are a bit uncomfortable…" she spoke in a very small, soft, un-Cordy like voice.  
  
The rest of AI took the change in her tone as their cue to leave. Angry Cordy, yes- they could and had dealt with many times. But scared, worried Cordy- or whatever the emotions were she was feeling right now- they couldn't. Heading for the door, Wes called out, "More research to do!" They let the door slam shut behind them.  
  
Angel looked at Cordy's eyes. She really looked scared now; so, in fact, was he. He was not used to being afraid of the Seer. He was also not used to being beaten by any one. "I'm not really sure. You are still a little purple. I was going to wait until you went back to...um, normal, and undo you them if you weren't up yet."  
  
Cordelia nodded. "Okay."  
  
Silence filled the room for five minutes before both Cordy and Angel started talking at once.  
  
"Cordy, I-" began Angel.  
  
"Angel, I am-" Cordy said.  
  
Angel stopped. "You first."  
  
Cordy swallowed hard. "Angel, I am sorry that I hurt you. And I'm scared."  
  
Angel squeezed her hand. "I am, too. I don't know what's going on, and I worry that you could do something in your demon state that you would regret later, or hurt yourself and not realize it."  
  
Cordy shifted position on the bed to make herself more comfortable. "What are we going to do? I can't live shackled to a bed forever-" as she spoke, a vision of her naked and lying trussed up with silk scarves in a satin- sheeted bed shot through her mind. She stopped talking, stunned.  
  
"Cordy, what's the matter?" Angel asked.  
  
She wasn't sure how to respond. "Did I get more purple?"  
  
He furrowed his brow. "No. Why do you ask? Do you feel funny?"  
  
Well, she did feel funny. But she didn't want to tell him about the little vision. She was embarrassed. "I guess it was just a cramp from the manacles. I think I'm still tired from whatever it was happened this morning. I'm going to nap until you can let me go." She turned over, as much as she was able, and closed her eyes.  
  
Angel squeezed her hand again and sat back in his chair next to the bed. As she dozed, he thought more about this morning.  
  
He had been really scared. His Cordy was gone, just not there, when he arrived at her apartment this morning. He hoped that this demon side didn't replace the girl he knew. He thought back to when he and Cordelia had known each other in Sunnydale, how Cordelia had always seemed to be there when he showed up at the Bronze. Always dressed to the nines, in skin-tight short skirts, and colors that set off her beautiful eyes. How could he have been so blind to her then? Buffy was a great girl, but what she did- slay- was forced on her. She had never made a conscious decision to put her life on hold for the greater good, like Cordelia.  
  
Angel thought back to the Bronze again. What if he had danced with her, when she asked him? He had watched her dance with other guys, slowly and seductively when she tried to get Angel's attention with jealousy…  
  
Cordelia had managed to drift off briefly, but she was woken by a bizarre dream. Her and Angel dancing- if you could call it that, it was more like having sex through clothing while on the dance floor- at the Bronze, of all places. Her breathing was a little heavy as she surfaced from the dream. Angel, noticing she was awake, innocently asked, "Do you ever think back to Sunnydale?"  
  
Cordelia gasped. "How did you know?"  
  
Angel frowned confusedly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I, uh, was just dreaming about dancing at the Bronze.."  
  
Angel immediately looked abashed. "Ah, who with?"  
  
Cordelia turned to look him directly in the eyes. "You."  
  
Angel looked away. This was not good. Two demon traits today, and neither were to his advantage. "I think we picked up on another new talent."  
  
"You were thinking about it, too?" Cordelia asked with an unreadable expression.  
  
Angel nodded. "Yeah. My mind just kind of wandered while you were asleep…" He hoped she didn't have very clear messages from his thoughts. She was still talking to him, so there was hope.  
  
"Angel, am I still purple, or can you let me up yet?"  
  
Angel glanced at her skin tone. "You seem normal. But we have to keep you fairly calm. Dennis had to help me this morning, and I don't know what would happen if Wes or Gunn had to subdue you." Angel sat next to her on the bed and unlocked her hands, easing her arms down and rubbing them to get the circulation back.  
  
Cordelia allowed herself a moment to enjoy the touch before speaking. "So I guess I am under house arrest until we figure something out?"  
  
Angel agreed. "And I think that staying at the hotel is better than going home. With what's happening to you, I don't know if it's safe there anymore."  
  
Cordelia was not happy with the tone Angel was using. "What do you mean, not safe there anymore?"  
  
"Well," he timidly began, "if you can't control the demon you- and from what you told us last night these changes are gradually becoming more severe- you might not be able to live there anymore. Humans as neighbors and everything."  
  
Cordelia panicked, and her skin starting turning again. There were too many changes in her life these days. "NO! That's a great apartment! I don't want to move to some demon neighborhood! And what about Dennis? I can't leave him!"  
  
Angel spoke in his calmest voice. "I don't know how to get a ghost to move with you, Cordy. But I know that staying there may not be possible. We don't have to decide anything right now. Why don't we let Wed and Gunn and Fred mull this over a while longer, and you can just stay here temporarily."  
  
Cordy crossed her arms in front other chest, pout on her face, as Angel hesitated at her ankle bands. When the lavender flush began to recede, he undid her ankles and started rubbing them as well. "I am not giving up that apartment or Dennis. That is my home. I don't even have a room here."  
  
Angel knew better than to press the point right now. "We can go pick out a room for you right now. And, like I said, it's just temporary."  
  
The cloudy look on Cordelia's face told him to just shut up. He certainly didn't want to upset her and turn her purple again. Once a day was enough for him. 


	3. Movign Chapter Three

Disclaimer- I own nothing, just kindly use. Joss Whedon is a genius.  
  
Summary: Cordelia and Phantom Dennis move into the Hyperion, problems occur- and, oh, yeah, Cordy starts to find out just what it means to be part demon! C/A- sort of, and some non-sexual bondage.  
  
This has taken me awhile to work on. I'm a little stuck on where I want it to go, exactly. I had hoped to get some ideas from Waiting in the Wings, but it only ticked me off. Please review!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Cordelia hugged her arms around herself a little tighter as the chill in the air grew more pronounced. The sun was almost set, and the clouds looked like living fire. The roof of the Hyperion was actually pretty easy to get to, if you were determined. And she was. It was the one place that she wasn't constantly reminded of her new status by stares, questions about new talents, or sensing random thoughts around her.  
  
She had been living at the hotel for almost a month, and was no closer to controlling her demon urges than Wesley was in identifying her demon species. She missed her apartment, and was uncomfortable around the human members of the Fang Gang. She never knew when she might go all demony and possibly hurt one of them; even Angel wouldn't be immune. She didn't even allow herself to hold Connor anymore unless she was forced to do so. Of all the things that had changed in her life, that was probably the thing that bothered her most. Who knew that such a sweet, wonderful child could have come from that evil mother  
  
I guess, Cordelia mentally sighed, he takes after Angel.  
  
As if the thought of him called him to her, just as the sun dipped under the horizon Angel loomed behind her. She heard him climbing the metal stairs to the roof long before he actually arrived. One nice plus to being a demon- no one would unpleasantly surprise her anytime soon.  
  
Angel stood behind her for minute before making his presence known; he often forgot the demon traits she had acquired, and didn't realize she knew he was already there. He swallowed, hesitating before he began. He was nervous around her these days; her temper was always close to the surface, and there was never any telling what demon trait would pop out next. Although there had not yet been a repeat of the episode that brought her to the Hyperion, Angel feared it was always around the corner.  
  
Angel had noticed Cordelia disappeared around sunset every day; he had looked all over the hotel, and was never able to find her. He had finally thought he knew where she went, and tonight he had checked it out as soon as he could. "Cordy?" he asked, moving towards her seat on the edge of the roof. "What are you doing up here?"  
  
Cordy continued to stare at the sky, not bothering to turn and face him. "I wanted to be alone, and to watch the sunset."  
  
Angel felt a little twinge. She hadn't used a tone that said `Leave, you are bugging me,' but it certainly wasn't an invitation to join her. "Should I go back inside?"  
  
She thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged. "You can stay if you want. The stars will be out soon. It's amazing, but you can actually see some of them from here. Not all of LA is suffocating with smog."  
  
Angel eased down beside her and leaned back on his palms. "I used to come up here at night all the time and watch the city. I used to wonder about all those people, and why they chose to stay in a city like this. I never looked up, though."  
  
Cordy chuckled lowly. "I never used to, either."  
  
Angel looked at her from the side of his eyes. She didn't look herself. Her hair was less than perfectly done, stringy almost, and she hadn't bothered with make-up. Even her clothes weren't up to her usual standards. The past few weeks had been really hard on Cordelia, and it was beginning to show. He cleared his throat. "Cordy, I know you aren't happy here-"  
  
"It's not here that is the problem," she interrupted.  
  
Angel bit his lip before continuing. "I know you aren't happy here, but I don't know how to help you." There, he had said it. The admission pained him, but so did the look in her eyes these days.  
  
Cordy closed her eyes briefly before turning to look directly at Angel. "Really, being here isn't the problem. I thought that it would be. Yes, I miss Dennis. And I want to find a way to bring him here." Her shoulders slumped a little. "I've figured out that I can't really stay at my apartment anymore. But that's not as big a deal as I thought that it would be." She signed and faced the now-twinkling stars. "The problem is that, in the past three weeks, I have alternately had horns, a furry tail, glowing red eyes, and a forked, snake tongue. I have also developed odd and intermittent talents like telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and mind-reading abilities. On top of that, I have experienced an amazing number of strange skin colors."  
  
"And I'm scared of what might happen next."  
  
Angel reached out and took her hand. "But we're here, and we want to help you through this."  
  
Cordelia allowed Angel to hold her hand delicately in his larger one for a moment before she pulled away and stood up. "That's some of the problem, as well."  
  
Angel, confused, followed her. "You want us to walk away and leave you to go through this by yourself?"  
  
"No," she shook her head. "I am grateful that you are trying so hard to help me even when I seem less than grateful. But I am uncomfortable around you. I've felt it from all of you at one point or another. Angel, you used to be the strongest person I knew. You could take any demon we met up with. Now, I could snap you in two if I had to. That doesn't bother you?"  
  
Angel considered her comment for a moment. She hadn't said it in a bragging way- more like she had regretted it. "Are you afraid that you'll hurt one of us?"  
  
"Yes." Cordelia let the word sit on the air for a moment before continuing. She walked a few steps away from Angel, and sat down on a roof vent. "But-"  
  
She wasn't sure how to say the next bit without sounding, well, like the old Cordy from Sunnydale. "But I'm also afraid of what you all must think of me now."  
  
Angel was stunned. Fear of what she could do without realizing it was something he already knew was bothering her, even though she hadn't said anything about it. He had seen it in the way that she moved whenever someone came near her, and how she avoided baby Connor. But what others would think of her? "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm a freak." Cordelia rolled her eyes and continued before Angel could put his two cents worth into it. "Yes, I am, and I choose to be this freak. I- I didn't realize that it would change me this much, physically. You've seen what I can do- you have two burned-out rooms, as well as numerous physical injuries as proof. How can you ever be comfortable around me?"  
  
Angel considered his answer. He didn't want to lie to her, but he also didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Well, I am a little nervous sometimes. But not that you'll hurt me- I'll heal just fine. I worry that you'll hurt yourself in the process." He moved closer to her again, and pulled her face up until she was looking him in the eyes. She seemed terrified of what he would say, more fragile than he could ever remember seeing her before. "You are more precious to me than my well being."  
  
Cordelia teared up. She couldn't help herself. The random thoughts she had been picking up from the Fang Gang- slight fear and a great deal of pity- had been preying on her mind. She knew Angel was her best friend, but, well- her heart swelled up and she couldn't find her voice. She just opened her arms and hugged him hard. But not too hard. "Thank you. I just needed a little reassurance."  
  
As Angel hugged her back, he explored just what the words he had uttered meant. Cordy meant a lot to him- but just how much? The past few weeks had found him thinking about it a lot. He had thought that he had lost her, and then she had come back so utterly changed that all he could think about was how different she was. But, yeah, she was still Cordy inside- different colored skin and various new (disappearing) appendages aside.  
  
So just what did that mean?  
  
Angel toyed with the box in his jacket pocket as he went up to the roof. It had become something of a ritual, Angel joining Cordy to look at the stars for a while each night. Tonight, he had a surprise for her. "Cordy?" he called as he pushed open the door.  
  
Cordelia waved at him casually form her usual spot. "Hey, Angel. Right here under the bear thingee."  
  
Angel laughed. He had begun teaching Cordelia some of the constellations and the stories behind them. She wasn't very interested, but it made for neutral conversation between them. Cordelia still wasn't herself, but at least she was slightly more comfortable around Angel these days. The others were another story.  
  
"Ursa Minor." Angel sat down beside her.  
  
Cordelia frowned her funny frown. It wasn't exactly a frown- more like the corners of her mouth curled down for minute before returning to their natural, sunny position. "Um, yeah. Whatever you just said."  
  
"So I noticed that you let Fred put Connor down this afternoon again." Angel deliberately pushed her.  
  
"Angel, you know that I-"  
  
"Worry that you'll hurt him." Angel shrugged. "I just know that you won't. He gets grumpy if you don't spend enough time with him."  
  
Cordelia stayed silent. She wasn't going to fight about this with him again. She knew that Angel truly didn't believe she could ever hurt the little boy- again, one of those momentary and uncontrollable mind-reading flashes- but she still wasn't entirely sure of herself. "So how did the new case sound?" she asked, trying to avoid a meaningful exchange.  
  
Again, Angel shrugged. "Sounds like a simple demon removal. Wes, Gunn, and Fred said they could handle it by themselves. They left a half hour ago."  
  
Half-panicked, Cordelia blurted out, "You didn't leave Connor downstairs all by himself, did you? We need to go get him!"  
  
"I think he'll be fine." Angel continued to sit where he was. Cordelia gave him a horrified look, and rose to get the baby. Angel briefly considered letting her go get him, but stopped her instead. "He's with Lorne, don't worry."  
  
Cordy lightly smacked the back of his head as she lowered herself back down. "Don't scare me like that."  
  
"I just wanted to snap you out of that `let's talk but not really say anything mood' I heard in your voice." Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. It was wrapped in pretty gold foil, and had a curly bow stuck on it lopsided. He sat it next to her. "This is for you."  
  
Cordelia considered the box. "What's that for?"  
  
"I found something I thought that you might like, and I wanted you to have it." Angel turned toward her like a little kid, and pushed it further in her direction. "Open it."  
  
Cordelia took the box and turned it around while inspecting it. "You already gave me my birthday present."  
  
"This is a `because I felt like it' present." He grinned. "C'mon, open it already."  
  
She shook the box. It sounded like something small but solid. Slowly tearing the wrap, she fumbled as she opened the box itself. It was a key, on a simple key chain with her name on it. "What's this?" she asked as she held it up.  
  
Angel grinned even wider. "It's the key to your new room. Which you are free to decorate anyway that you would like, the cost of which is all on me."  
  
Cordelia actually smiled. "Really? Anyway I want to? With whatever I want?"  
  
Angel's smile barely faltered, even as he thought about just how much damage Cordelia Chase could do with his credit card. "Any way you want. I want you to feel more at home here, since you are staying for a while."  
  
Cordelia leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Angel."  
  
Angel rose and headed back for the door. "Oh, and there's a box downstairs that goes with it." He held the door for her as she got up to follow him. "It's got a spell and the supplies we need to move Dennis into the Hyperion, too."  
  
Cordelia lit up like a hundred-watt bulb. She had resigned herself to life at the Hyperion, but couldn't be completely happy until the Dennis dilemma was settled. She was the one with mind-reading ability (sometimes); how did Angel know? It was the one thing that could make her forget, at least for an evening, some of the things that had been bothering her and driving her up to the roof each night.  
  
"When can we move him?" she called over her shoulder on her way downstairs. 


	4. Moving Chapter Four

Moving- Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, just kindly use. Joss Whedon is a genius.  
  
Summary: Cordelia and Phantom Dennis move into the Hyperion, problems occur- and, oh, yeah, Cordy starts to find out just what it means to be part demon! C/A- sort of, and some non-sexual bondage.  
  
Angel heard the apartment door shut behind him for the final time. After at least two dozen trips up and down the stairs, all of Cordy's things were in the back of a U-haul on the street out front. The sole remaining box held the supplies he needed to move Dennis to the Hyperion- a spell written out on parchment, an Orb of Light, a protective herb mixture, a catalyst powder, and some candles. Cordy, Wes, and the others were to head back to the hotel and start unloading Cordelia's things while he finished up here. He wouldn't be needed to unload anything with Cordelia's new-found strength. She had moved the majority of her stuff herself while the rest of the Fang Gang stood around and felt useless.  
  
Angel removed his duster and kneeled down. Settling comfortably on the floor, he began to unpack the box. He placed the Orb of Light into the center of his working area. The Orb was quickly joined by the parchment, laid out in front of him so that he could easily read from it, the catalyst powder, and the candles. He sprinkled the protective herbs on the floor in almost a full circle and lit the candles before he spoke to the ghost. "Dennis? Are you ready to move?"  
  
He took the parchment floating up in the air and being placed in his hand as a yes. "Okay, stay in the circle; I am going to complete it and seal it. Once it's sealed, nothing can get in or out except us. It's to protect us." As he finished the circle, Angel wondered how much of this he had to explain; other than his truly demonic-but-human mother, Dennis had lived a fairly normal life. Not much magik-use there. Cordelia had explained the spell to Dennis several times after asking him if he wanted to move with her, but Angel wasn't sure how much detail he had given Dennis. She had done an excellent job from what little Angel had overheard, but Angel still didn't know if Dennis really *got* it.  
  
Of course, the fact that Cordelia wasn't here would probably make Dennis nervous, too. Angel and Cordelia had fought over who would complete the spell. Angel argued that, as a more experienced spellcaster, that he should do it; Cordelia argued that she wanted to do this, because Dennis was her friend. "How would you feel if some almost-stranger tossed some smelly herbs on you and imprisoned you in a glass orb?" was the way she put it.  
  
But Angel had won out in the end, with Wesley's aid. Given Cordelia's new demoness and unpredictability, they weren't sure what effect using Magik would have on her. Once Wesley had joined in to the "discussion" (at the top of their lungs, in Angel's former office), Cordelia had grudgingly given in.  
  
Angel was more than comfortable doing this spell; it seemed relatively easy, and Wesley had given it his stamp of approval as well. An incantation to seal Dennis in the Orb of Light; an incantation, spoken by the same person, as the Orb was smashed to free Phantom Dennis into the new location. The witch who had come up with the spell was a reliable source, according to both Angel's instincts and Lorne's "reading" of her. The spell didn't seem like much of a challenge to the centuries old vampire.  
  
As Angel began the incantation, he started to feel a little uncomfortable; his ears rang, and his skin started to crawl. Tossing the catalyst herbs into the area of the circle he thought Dennis was in, he stumbled over a word in the spell. This made him feel uneasy. Spells had to be perfect; changing the words would change the magik's effect. His uneasiness continued to grow as he ended the spell. The physical discomfort had gotten stronger when he finished the spell. Something was not right, after all.  
  
One shining, blue light appeared in the Orb. Angel tried to stand to dismiss the circle, but collapsed on his hands and knees before he could do so. Pain was tearing at his chest; it felt like something was pulling him apart from inside. His slumped to the ground, and did not see a dancing red light burst forth from his chest and insert itself into the Orb as well. The orb pulsed momentarily as red and blue swirled together into a deep, dark purple.  
  
Cordelia took one final box into her arms and carried it up the wide staircase. All her things were waiting in her very own room, freshly decorated in a cool shade of moss green, with large, trailing plants hanging in front of her very own French doors, and a dark cherry poster bed dripping with gauzy curtains. Very expensive, and just what Cordelia had wanted.  
  
Now she just needed to unpack- and, once Angel got back, "unpack" Dennis. Then she would be truly content for the first time in several weeks. Still not entirely happy to have to give up her pre-demon days' apartment, fixing up the room and Dennis' imminent arrival did help her mood.  
  
At least, her mood stayed light as she unpacked and set up her new, walk-in closet, until almost two hours had passed and still no Angel with the Dennis Orb. Cordelia was becoming worried; the spell was supposed to be simple. Even with an unexpected Dennis-related problem, Angel should have taken no more than a half-hour to complete the spell and a half-hour to get back to the hotel. Wes and Gunn had become uncharacteristically edgy after the first hour passed; as the second neared, AI had begun to congregate silently in the lobby. No one spoke of the reason they all looked to the door.  
  
When the door finally swung open, and Angel appeared, there was a collective sigh of relief.  
  
Angel lifted an eyebrow at the group's reaction. "Were you worried about me?"  
  
Cordelia hugged him quickly. "Just a little. How did it go?"  
  
"Fine," Angel said with a shrug. "Dennis was a little agitated, stirred up some wind. I need to go see that witch for another copy of the exit spell."  
  
"Why?" Cordelia's voice immediately became tense.  
  
"Dennis knocked over a candle and burned the spell. I need to go see the witch before we can let him out."  
  
Wes, clearing his throat, looked concerned. He knew that Cordelia would hold him partially responsible for this, given the glare he felt without looking at her. "That is a problem."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes before focusing back on Angel. "And losing the second part of the spell is `fine'? I'd hate to hear your definition of `I fucked up.' Oh, wait- yeah, I have heard that. That's usually when you torture and eat people." She turned on her heel and headed back up to the room she had been so happy to move into just an hour ago. Phantom Dennis was presently stuck in an Orb, and Angel didn't seem the least troubled by it. She knew she should have completed the spell.  
  
Fred and Gunn chose that moment to decide it was time to go home. "See y'all tomorrow!" Fred called as the door whooshed shut behind them. Angel and Wesley looked at each other. Both started at the same time. "I think I'll-"  
  
Wesley nodded his head for Angel to continue first. Angel looked bothered as he spoke. "I'll go see that witch and get this straightened out."  
  
Wesley nodded again. "Good idea. I think that I'll" he shrugged, "go home, as well." He certainly didn't want to be left alone with an agitated Cordelia, and there were no active cases requiring his immediate attention. As he gathered his things to go, he turned to Angel. "Good luck."  
  
Angel looked confused for a moment. "I won't have any problems with the witch."  
  
Wesley chuckled lowly. "I meant, good luck dealing with Cordelia."  
  
Angel gave him a dark look as Wes headed out.  
  
The chime over the door tinkled gently as Angel walked in to the magik shop. The witch who had sold him the spell was behind the counter reading a thick tome, the rest of the shop completely empty. Her head popped up at the sound. "Well, hello. I hope there wasn't a problem with the spell?"  
  
Angel shook his head. "No, no problem with the spell itself- but a small problem with the ghost for whom it was intended. The second part accidentally ended up--" Angel played with some candles on the counter before looking up at her, "burned. Lost, gone, adios!"  
  
The witch's long hair hid her initial reaction to his statement. As she brushed it back and stood, asking "What do you mean?" he picked up some incense sticks and sniffed gently at them.  
  
"There's a trapped ghost in an orb, and someone is very upset with me." Angel continued toying with small items around the shop as the witch made her way from behind the counter.  
  
"That's not really a problem. I keep copies of all my spells; I'll just make you another one." She walked purposefully to a computer at the back of the shop, settling down on a desk chair. With a few quick keystrokes and the whir of the printer, she was handing Angel another copy.  
  
Angel eyed it as if it were a poisonous snake, and placed it down on the counter next to jars of some dried animal parts. "So what if there might have been a problem with the first part of the spell?"  
  
The witch nervously chewed on the ends of her hair. "You said there wasn't a problem! What happened?"  
  
Angel's fingers played with the edges of the printout. "What if something else got into the circle and sucked into the orb? Would it get out with the same exit spell?" He turned away from her, glancing out the windows of the shop.  
  
"Of course," she turned to face his back. "But there should only have been the spellcaster and the ghost within the circle. What else got in there?"  
  
Angel shrugged his broad shoulders dramatically. "I don't know that something else got in there. I was just wondering. And I was just wondering- what happens if the second part of this spell just disappears? Is that ghost getting out of the Orb any other way?"  
  
She was disconcerted by the direction of these questions, as well as by speaking to Angel's back. She tried to make her way in front of him to see his face while she spoke. "Most probably if the Orb was broken, but without the spell, it would be very rough for him. He might not be the same as when he went in there, if you know what I mean." Angel was carefully moving so that she could not, despite her best efforts, get him face-to-face. "There's no way of telling."  
  
Angel stopped moving for a second and held a large, ceremonial dagger in his grasp. "But for all intents and purposes, he's caught in there without this spell?"  
  
"Yes," the witch intoned as Angel whirled around. His face was vamped out, yellow eyes glowing. He allowed the dagger to fall free of his grasp, to be replaced by the witch herself, before she knew what was happening. He sank his fangs in before she could even scream. 


End file.
